Shinn Elbion
Shinn Elbion is a Wizard that is from Magnolia Town. He plans to starts his own guild known as Draduceus . Appearance Shinn has black hair with a blue tiny and onyx black eyes. He has semi pale skin with a slender, muscular build and an above average height. Shinn wears a large black cloak with a red lining on the inside to represent his guild but during battle he may take it off revealing the rest of his attire. Shinn wears a collared silver short sleaved shirt that can be zipped up. His waist is covered by a blue cloth down to his knee's with black pants underneath tied by a large purple rope belt that also holds is sword sheath. Shinn's sandals are tan and reach almost to his knee's reaching his pants halfway. Personality Shinn is a very serious young man that will stick to his goals and without question will cut down anyone in his way. Shinn also has zero tolerance for crime to wrong doings to others bull will be a self contridiction if need be. Shinn is very caring for his comrads and is a natural born avenger. Shinn has dark secrets that fuel is drive to become strong in order to right the wrongs of the Magical Kingdom of Fiore. Equipment *'Sword': Shinn weilds a family airloom which is a abnormal looking katana known as a Chokutō. Shinn uses this very often and proficiently with quick speed and strong, lethal blows. This sword is also extremley durable as it never wears, rusts or dulls. Shinn usually uses this blade in cohesion with his martial arts or uses the sword as a medium for his Sword Magic. *'Requip Weapons': Proficient in Requip and Sword Magic, underneath his arm bands are two seals used to requip him during battle giving him a near infinate supply of his vast arsenal of weapons. **'Kunai': Black dagger designed for thrusting and stabbing though it can deal damage if thrown. **'Shuriken': Sharpened four-pronged metal stars used for throwing. **'Windmill Shuriken': a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, leading to its nickname. **'Wire Strings': Thin pieces of wires that are highly durable and can be used for rappelling, manipulating weapons, or to bind and restrict the movements of an opponent or in setting traps. Skills and Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Shinn is very proficient in the use of many swordfighting styles and will often look to fight while using his sword.Shinn is used to a constant combination of his hand to hand fighting, swordplay and sword magic to aid him in fights making his blade a key element in his fighting. *'Hand to Hand Combatant': Shinn has been trained in several forms of martial arts and will usually use this and his magic in co existance with eachother. **'High Physical Strength': Shinn has above average physical stregnth but this is not noticable as he rarely showcases it, rather looking to use his magic or his weapons. **'Great Reflexes': Shinn posses amazing reflexes able to skifully dodge several incoming attacks without trying. Aswell as posssessing very fast reaction times even without the use of his Eye Magic. *'Agility and Speed': Being trained in martial arts, Shinn is very nimble and quick. He is normall using flips and quick attacks in his fighting regiment. Shinn is also very flexible and fast being able to run at speeds far faster then a normal wizard without any form of magic. Magic Eye of Insight (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan): A form of Eye Magic that allows the being able to see someones magical energy. The Magic gives colour to everyone's personal energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. It grants the user incredible clarity perception making the user able to recognize subtle details like reading lips or copying pencil movements. As the magic is mastered the user can track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. The eye's most powerful ability is being able to copy another wizards magic by reading everything about them and memorizing with near perfect accuracy. Meaning as long as they have the necessary skill or ability to perform them the process is second nature to the user. *'Magical Echo': A fter seeing a certain magic once or twice Shinn can acuratley figure out how the other Wizard uses it and aslong as he meets the requirements pulling the technique off is simple. Shinn uses his Eye of Insight to measure a certain stance, body motions magical energy fluctiations and instantly memorizes them so that he knows how the move is performed. Because Shinn has such high physical and mental properties he can match the requirments for most magic. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法''Ken no Mahō): As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Shiin is able to preform specific attacks and magic spells which make him even more of a threat when using his Sword. *Magic Edge' (剣''Rei Ken, Spirit Sword): Shinn's most innovative and unique use of his Sword Magic is the Magic Edge, Spirit Sword which gives him the ability to channel his magic energy through the blade. This creates a radiant energy that surrounds the blade and gives it far more cutting power as well as a varying range that can easily cut through steel. Requip Magic (換装''Kansō''): Shinn uses this magic to store several weapons in a pocket dimension and instantly summon them to battle. Through the use of his blade creation technique Shinn can summon a vast arsenal of weapons for his won use. *'Requip: Blade Creation' :Shinn wears two bracelets under his arm bands that have a magic seal imprinted on them that allows him to instantly summon weapons from a pocket dimension by using his requip magic. Category:Wizard Category:Licensed